


It’s not about where you come from.

by elysianaurora



Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I think Mickey needs someone to look out for him like his dad should have been doing all his life, Larry believes in Mickey, Larry’s POV, M/M, Parole Officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Larry never appreciated being under the infamous Milkovich glare but he wasn’t a stranger to it. He could see it as clear as day that Mickey Milkovich looked a lot like his mother when he arched his brow higher than it should be able to go, and bit into the corner of his lip while bouncing one knee nervously.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Larry Seaver/OFC
Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	It’s not about where you come from.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a short one shot from Mickey’s parole officer’s POV. I think Mickey needs more people who believe in him and I think Larry is a good start.

The last tendrils of the setting sun are shining a light onto the scuffed up wooden surface of the old office desk he’d brought home from his father’s old house. Playing against the shadows and illuminating the spot where he once sat almost forty years before with his feet barely touching the floor while he pressed a little too hard against the piece of drawing paper his dad would give him to keep busy with. He could almost make out the shapes of the sun in the top left corner and the jagged edges of the grass below carefully pressed into the wood. He could almost hear his dad’s voice telling him not to press so forcefully into the rich mahogany. 

“The last I checked your college degree wasn’t a major in medicinal sciences, but that very much looks like a patient’s medical file.” He looks up to see her gentle but knowing eyes and her easy smile where she stands in the doorway. Even twenty five years later and she’s still as beautiful as when he first saw her serving coffee in the campus coffee house. She pushes off the door and comes over to him wrapping her arms around his chest where he is sitting at his desk. 

He doesn’t know what he’d do without her, she’s been his rock for quarter of a century. She’s never once judged him when he pushed too much, or insisted on the things he believed in. She often told him his overly enthusiastic insistence on seeing the good in people would one day wound him up in some deep trouble but she still stood by him and supported him no matter what. This was probably going to be one of those cases. 

“Milkovich? I thought you gave up on this one?” She asks looking down at the medical files.

“I didn’t give up, Paula was breathing down my neck until I switched with her, but now she and her loud mouth is in the ground so…“

She smacked against his chest, “You do not speak of the dead that way, even if it’s Paula.”

He sighs rolling his eyes before looking over the records again, “Why are you reading these anyway?” She picked one of the files off the desk flipping through stopping at the photo of a young girl. She had heavy black hair falling around her face but it didn’t help to hide the bruises she spotted around her eyes and jaw. “Who’s this?”

“Amanda Milkovich.”

“Natalia’s little girl?” His wife leaned her hip into his desk shaking her head as she read through more of the police report attached to the file. “Did she get out? These are all up until she turned eight?”

“That’s when Natalia left. The reports stopped.” 

Carol took into the pensive look in her husband’s eyes dropping the file to the desk and turning his chair, “What are you thinking about?”

He bit into his lip before rubbing a hand down his face, “He’s...I met with the parole board this morning, you know, to go over my cases, make sure everyone is keeping in line. They all expected me to deliver news that he’s fucking up. They don’t think he’s gonna last a year.”

“History isn’t exactly on his side, Larry. The boy escaped prison, he ran. What are they to think?”

“I don’t think he’s a bad kid. He’s got issues and I think a lot of them start here.” He gestured to the files, “You remember Natalia when I was her PO, she was always cagey, evasive, she never said a bad word about Terry, she always took the blame, but she wasn’t a bad person. She looked out for her kids. She took them to the ER, she may have lied about where the kids got the injuries from but she made sure they got treatment.”

“Honey, she also left those kids, her little girl, she left them with him, and look at what he did to them.”

“I’m not arguing she was the number one mom, but she wasn’t completely awful, my point is, I don’t think Mikhailo is either. He’s had to grow up in a house with a vile bigot who beat them any chance he got. The bar fight they had a couple years ago when the boy came out is enough to tell you what living in that house might have felt like,” Larry sighed loudly, “they say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, but what if the apple fell and all the tree did was wrap its vines around it and suffocated it until it bruised on the outside, that doesn’t mean it’s bad on the inside.” 

Carol tilted her head, “You seem to really care for this kid, what can I do to help?” 

He looked up into her eyes that were so kind and filled with love and he knew exactly why he fell in love with her. When he’d met her, he didn’t think they were the perfect fit. All his friends had told him he’s too far out of her league, that he shouldn’t be with a Southside girl who had to pick up shifts at the bookstore and coffee house. But Larry always saw it the other way around. He always thought she was too far out of his league. She was a strong-willed woman who knew what she wanted and her beauty had beat his back by a million. Despite what everyone in his life had told him, he knew he’d scored gold when he fell in love with her. 

“I talked to the board, I told them that maybe we shouldn’t doom him to fail, maybe we should lend a hand. He’s damaged, you can’t live under Terrence Milkovich and not be. Maybe he should seek treatment, he doesn’t seem like the kind to willingly do so, so make part of his probation. They said Mickey needs to meet with a doctor, who would then recommend treatment be a condition to his parole.”

“And you want me to do it?”

***

Larry never appreciated being under the infamous Milkovich glare but he wasn’t a stranger to it. He could see it as clear as day that Mickey Milkovich looked a lot like his mother when he arched his brow higher than it should be able to go, and bit into the corner of his lip while bouncing one knee nervously. 

“So, are we done here or what?” 

“No, one more thing,” Larry said holding up a finger while he took a sip of his coffee.

“Might that be why I was asked here too?” The redhead asked rawing Larry's attention to him where he was sitting beside Milkovich with a much calmer look in his eyes.

“Yes, it does. I met with the parole board a couple weeks ago, they wanted to discuss your probation and how you are progressing into being a member of civilisation again.”

“And?” The black eyebrow climbed higher.

  
  


“They’d Like you to meet with a doctor to discuss your progress. Depending on how the appointment goes, by recommendation of your doctor they’d make it a condition of your parole that you see a psychiatrist regularly.”

“You mean a shrink. Nothing’s fucking wrong with me.” Mickey snapped. 

Ian tilted his head, “Nothing’s wrong with you, but maybe it might not be so bad.” Mickey glared at his husband before he turned his attention back into Larry.

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Well, right now you’re looking at five to eight years of probation. With this condition you’d be cutting probation in half. In three years you could be completely free of the system,” Larry tilted his head, “It’s not about where you come from Mickey, it’s about where you’re going.”

“Mick, my probation is up in two and half years. In three we could both be free, we could leave this shit hole if we want to. Or at least visit somewhere.” Larry watched as Mickey’s glare softened as he looked into Ian’s eyes. It reminded him of how Carol looked at him when he got invested in one of his cases and decided that she’d do anything she can to lend a hand. Mickey closed his eyes taking a deep breath in. “When’s this appointment shit?”

“Well, my wife said you can give her a call anytime and you can set something up. If you’re not comfortable with that, I can get you someone else.” Larry watched as Mickey abruptly got up and shrugged his jacket on. He scratched the side of his nose looking everywhere but at Larry, “Nah, this’ll do. You got a-a number or somethin’?”

Larry fumbled grabbing one of his wife’s call cards and holding it up where tattooed fingers plucked it from his fingers, “See ya around, man.” And just like that he was gone leaving behind a clumsily scrambling redhead who rushed toward Larry with an outstretched hand.

“Thank you, not many people see it, but he’s a good guy. He just needs people to believe in him.” 

“He’s got a good start with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. More for this series is coming, I’m working on it♥️ I don’t know if I’ll do anymore from Larry’s POV but him and Carol would definitely make an appearance in this series.


End file.
